A secret in the Cult de Sac Castle
by Chibimax
Summary: The full moon has fallen over the Cult de Sac Castle and Edd has started to think what happen if they would find out his secret? Based on NN1's comic and takes place in Fusion Fall.


A secret in the Cult de sac castle

Edd thanked god as the night has fallen. It was a time when most heroes are off to bed or just come into the Cult de Sac castle for a good sleep and wake up in the morning to continue with their mission or ask missions from him or on the other fellow mission givers in the Cult de Sac.

It was also one of these times Edd would have some rest of giving missions and being a guide. If he wasn't giving missions or guiding someone, Edd is doing jobs for Eddy.

But once a month, when everything is getting stressful for him and he is on the end of his strength, Edd enjoys walking to the gate of the Cult de Sac castle and look up at the moon.

Today was one of these days, Edd walked to the gate, knowing the guards aren't standing in front of it, greeting the new and old heroes as they enter the castle. Edd smiled and looked up at the moon. It was full moon to night.

Edd grabbed his stomach as he felt new energy rushing through his veins. Edd tried not to scream from the pain as he started to transform. Edd looked at his hands and saw them changing into paws. Feeling getting bigger and growing fur all over his body, his teeth becoming fangs and his mouth into a muzzle.

At the end of the transformation, you wouldn't see at thirteen year old standing in front of the gate, but a werewolf. Edd didn't mind changing into a werewolf as it somehow relieved the stress he had built up in the month. Sure, it was still painful and some clothes have to suffer under the change, but hey, it's worth it.

Edd looked around, making sure no one wouldn't see him, before he jumped on the card boxes wall, climbing to the top of the wall. While walking to his favorite spot, Edd started to think.

'I can't believe it's has been a few months since I've joined KND.' Thought Edd.

*flashback*

"Eddward, do you so swear you'll protect and serve the kids and adults who need help and help them defeating the fuse?" said Numbuh One also known as Nigel Uno.

"I so swear."

"Do you swear not to keep any secrets of us, no matter what?"

"I swear."

"Then by here announce you as a member of the Kids Next Door scientist to help us win the war against the fuse."

Edd smiled and shook Nigel's hand.

*end of Flash back*

'That's the first rule I've broke. To make it worse, that was even on the day I sworn I wouldn't keep a secret. But then again, who would believe me? Me being a werewolf.'

'Sure, the Cult de Sac kids and my best friends know what I am as they all witnessed the night me and my friends defeated the werewolf who started it all. Hell, Ed knows it the best as he was the one who bit me and Eddy seeing it happen.'

Edd sighed as he sat down on his spot and looked down into the field that he and his friends once ran in. Fooling around with each other, scamming the Cult de Sac kids, running from the Kanker sisters. 'Those where good times.' Though Edd, thinking back to the endless of things he did with his friends.

Edd was sinking deep in his thoughts enough, not to notice a Power Painsaw passing by. 'If the fuse never came, I'd bet me and Ed would have run in these fields tonight. Act silly and play with each other. Eddy would have join us, just to laugh when one of us is not paying much attention to where we run and fall once again in the creek.'

*flash back*

'Oh you're asking for it, Ed!' thought Edd as he ran with his fellow werewolf friend into the fields. Ed once again had pulled on Edd's tail and jumped over him, challenging the smaller werewolf for a chase.

Edd started to chase his friend, having fun with just running after each other. Ed knew Double D wasn't the best one in running and would stop running after a while. Ed would use this to challenge his friend once more and let him run after him.

Edd growled as Ed started to challenge him again. But this time, it was Edd's turn to run away from his friend. Edd was having so much fun that he nearly forgot he was running towards the Creek. Edd stopped immediately when he noticed it.

Edd sighed when he stopped on the edge of the Creek, but it wasn't for long when he and Ed landed in the Creek.

Laughter was heard from the edge of the Creek. When the two werewolves gotten out of the Creek, they saw their friend, Eddy, laughing. "Nice one, monobrow!" he grinned. "That's two flies in one hit!"

Edd looked at Ed, before nodding. They both grabbed Eddy and jumped together back into the Creek. "Hey!" yelled Eddy, splashing the two werewolves.

It didn't take a while before the three started to splash each other. Laughing with each other.

*end of flash back*

'I wonder what Ed is doing right now. Thanks to one of the heroes, me and Eddy now know Ed is at Mountain Blackhead and he's wishes to stay there. Finding Ed has become one of my missions ever since I've became a guide. I would send heroes who I guide to mountain Blackhead to find my friend. Once they have found him, they always have the same message for me. He says hi and wishes to stay at mountain Blackhead. I think Ed would have figured it out by know that I know he was to stay there and that I'm just sending the heroes just to check how he is doing.'

'But what is Ed doing when he's changed into a werewolf? Is he freaking out like the first time he changed? Running around the woods like we use to do? Hide from the other people that give missions to the heroes? I always wondered. But as much I want to know, I cannot ask one of the heroes to ask him. As it would be suspicious and it would bring me and Ed in trouble.'

'But then again, what if Ed has told the people what he is or has been seen by them? What if I tell the KND my secret and show them when I change? Will they see me as a threat? A monster like those fusions, who attack you with no reason? What will they do when they capture me? Will they do experiments on me like they do with those spawns?'

Edd shivered as he recalls the day he and a kid known as Billy entered one of the science labs of KND.

*flash back*

"Ooo look!" said Billy happy as he pointed to a box made of glass. "A box!"

Edd raised his eyebrow. 'And he's the one who's going to help me with my guide missions?' Edd just met Billy and already found him a weirdo. 'Why did Ben gave me all strange partners? Maybe I could ask him to trade a partner or two with me.'

"Aww! Look at that cute little green blob!"

Edd was pulled out of his thoughts as he saw a scientist put a spawn in the box of glasses. "Watch." Said the scientist as he turned the switch down.

A lightning bolt came into the box, making the spawn scream in pain, before melting into a puddle of green liquid. Edd had closed his eyes and looked away when the screaming was done, he opened one eyes and saw the spawn was gone. "Oh dear…"

Billy stood next to him, staring with mouth open, before he started crying. Edd stood amazed, before his heart turned soft and grabbed Billy into a hug. "Shh, it's alright."

"Why did they have to do that to that poor thing?"

"Poor thing? Have you gone mad?" said the scientist in shock. "That thing you call cute, is one of enemies! You don't want to be friends with the enemy do you? Or are you a fusion?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Edd bit to the scientist. "If he was a fusion then he wouldn't be like this and have attack us already! Besides, Billy is just a child who find things cute!"

The scientist just looked at Edd, before mumbling something and left the room. Edd sighed as he lead Billy out of the room. "Come on Billy, let's go to the main room."

Billy just nodded and wanted to go, when he saw something green hopping away. "Ooo!" he said and ran after it.

"Billy!" yelled Edd and ran after the kid. "Billy come back here!"

Edd stopped when he saw Billy kneeled down in front of something. "Billy?"

"Edd look!" said Billy happy, showing a small spawn in his hands, hugging it madly.

Edd jumped when he saw it. "Billy put that down!"

"Why?"

"Because it's dangerous!"

"But he didn't do anything! Can I keep it? Please?" whined Billy.

Edd looked at the spawn. The small spawn was happy to be hold by Billy and didn't mind to be petted. 'It doesn't seem to be evil.' Thought Edd as he reached out his hand and petted the spawn.

"Does that mean, I can keep him?"

Edd smiled. "Yes, you can keep it, but we need to get it out of here without anyone knowing."

"Ooo ooo! I could put it under my shirt!"

"Uh Billy, people would notice that."

"Oh."

Edd looked around and saw a back pack. "Here." He said as he grabbed the bag and held it open. "Put it in here."

Billy did as he was told and zipped the bag up. "I'll carry it." Said Edd as he put the bag on his back. Together they walked into the main room. All the sudden, Edd begun to see pale. 'Oh dear what I'm I doing? I'm walking around in a building full of guards with a spawn in a back pack! This is the worst thing I've ever done! Be brave, Eddward. Act normal and they won't ask any questions!' thought Edd.

At the end, Edd and Billy where back in Endsville and Billy was glad they had saved the little spawn from his death.

*end of Flash back*

Edd smiled in his mind. 'I still can't believe I did that. Better not tell Eddy about it or he'll declare me insane!'

Eddy looked up when he saw one of his best friend walk up to him. "Hey Sock head, rough day ha?" Eddy said as he sat down next to the werewolf.

'If you call yelling from a chair to everyone hard, yes.' Thought Edd as he nodded.

"God, I miss the old days. Scamming people…Well, not that I don't do that anymore." Laughed Eddy. "I scammed a dumb hero today. God, he just felt for it! And he is going to save our world against the fuse?"

Edd growled at Eddy. It wasn't an aggressive one, but more like a warning one. If Edd was in his human form, Eddy would have gotten a lecture of the smart Ed.

"Hey, don't give me that growl! I was just having some fun!" said Eddy in defense.

'Like always.' thought Edd, rolling his eyes.

After a while, Edd fell back into his deep thoughts. He was once thinking again what would happen when he told the other what he was. "Edd." Said Eddy.

Edd didn't answer. "Hey Sock head! Earth to Double D!"

Edd jerked a bit and looked at his friend. "You were thinking about it again, ha?" said Eddy as Edd gave a did you said something look.

Edd nodded. He already had a conversation with Eddy about it. Eddy suggested Edd not to tell anyone what he was as they are in a war and there are some traitors among them and they could use Edd's secret against him.

Eddy sighed. "We have talked about this, remember? You know what I think about it."

Edd nodded. Edd couldn't help it, but kept on thinking about it. What if they found out? Will Nigel be angry at him for lying the first day he laid his oath off?

Eddy saw his friend thinking again. "Hey, would you stop thinking already?" Eddy asked with a smile as he punched Edd's furry shoulder. "You never could turn off that brain of yours, did ya?"

If Edd could he would be smiling. That was Eddy's comment when he started to brainstorm how to protect the Cult de Sac from the fusions. In the end, Edd created a castle made out of card board boxes and toothpaste and with some imaginary energy of the Fosters.

"Don't worry about it, Double D. No one will ever know your and Ed's secret besides me and the Cult a Sac kids." Smiled Eddy. "And if they find out, I'll be there to defend you."

Edd nodded happily and watched the moon with Eddy in silence.

Meanwhile, a dark figure was hiding in the bushes, looking at the two friends. "Intresting…"

oOoOoOo

To be continued or not?

That's up to you guys! All I need is some reviews and I'll maybe go on with this story. Then some answers can be answered! Who is this dark figure? What will happen if they ever find out what Edd really is?

For those who don't get why Edd is a werewolf, this fic is based on the comics of Nintendo Nut! This is also my second entry for the contest she's holding on DA.

Oh and if someone wonders after what comic I'm placing this fic, you can choose! If it's after 1,2or3! Just use your imagination!

Also I'm sorry about the long part with Billy! I never meant to make it so long! But hey, someone got to tell you guys how Billy gotten that cute spawn! As for the Ed mission part, I can be wrong with it. I'm still at lvl 11 in Fusion Fall and I'm just basing the idea on what I've read on wiki.

Disclaimer: do not own the Eds, do not own Billy, do not own Nigel Uno aka Numbuh One, do not own The Fosters, do not own Fusion Fall and I don't own the idea of Edd being a werewolf. What I do own is a crazy mind with lots of fantasy and ideas.


End file.
